Dinosaur BandAids
by Cherryb3
Summary: He was bleeding. She was concerned. So she gave him a band-aid to help. Sadly it didn't.


**Authors Note:** SO I got this idea when I bought cute new Band-Aids. I was really happy and I thought that this would be a great story. So I wrote this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. Booooo! I don't own Dinosaur band-aids either.

**Dinosaur Band-Aids**

He was bleeding. Of course he didn't care. He wasn't the kind of kid who cried when he got scratched or started to bleed. He also was the kid who wouldn't beg for a band-aid. All it was was a paper cut. A very minor paper cut. Of course she didn't see it that way. What a stupid girl.

"Sasuke!" Sakura, his best friend with pink hair yelled to him.

"What?" He asked his 7 year old friend.

"You're bleeding!" She said, pointing to his cut on his finger.

"Oh yeah. Well whatever."

"Oh yeah whatever? Sasuke Uchiha, don't you 'oh yeah whatever me!'" Sakura scolded. "You need to get that covered. It could get infected."

"It won't. Trust me Sakura." Sasuke said, starting to walk away from her, towards the door leading outside.

"Sasuke! You can't just go outside with an open wound. You could die!"

"How so?" He asked, trying to see what her 7 year old brain could think of.

"Your cut may get germs in it and then the germs will travel into your body, get to your heart and start eating it. And then you'll die!"

"That can't happen!" Sasuke said, outraged.

"Yeah huh! I saw it on TV! It happened to a girl!"

"Yeah right."

"Yeah I am right. Now let me see." Sakura said, digging into her bag. "There it is." She said pulling out a container. Inside of it were band-aids.

Without a word she took out a band-aid out of the container and put it on Sasuke's cut.

"There!" She said cheerfully. "Now you won't get icky, heart eating germs into your body." She then closed the container and put it back in her bag. "You can go now if you want."

"Okay. Thank you Sakura. You really didn't have to do that though. I would have been fine."

"Well I wanted to. So there. Anyway, I really don't want you to have an infected cut."

"Well thanks Sak. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Sasuke. Tell your family that I say hi."

"Okay. See ya."

"See ya!" And then Sasuke left the room.

The next day Sasuke ran into the classroom. He immediately found the person he was looking for.

"Sakura!" He yelled. Said girl looked up from the pages of her book. She saw how mad the boy looked so she marked her page and set her book down.

"Hi Sasuke. How's your cut?"

"Healed. Now why did you give me a girly band-aid?"

"That's good. And that's all the band-aids I have. Sorry." Sakura explained.

"Well I hope that you're happy. I got made fun of. I told them that you gave me the band-aid but they didn't believe me."

"Sorry. And who are they?" Sakura asked. Putting the word they in air quotes.

"My friends."

"My friends too?"

"Yes. The boys and the girls too." Sasuke said.

"Well sorry." She said, picking her book back up, turning to her marked page.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "I just…bye!" Sasuke said, walking away from her. She just waved bye to him and continued reading.

Sasuke didn't talk to her all day. That didn't bother her. But when he didn't even say good bye to her like normal that was what really hurt her.

Sakura went home sad and kinda depressed.

"Hi mommy." Sakura said sadly, just sliding her bag across the floor to the wall.

"Okay Mikoto, I'll talk to you later because Sakura's home."

"Alright." Sasuke's mom said on the other end of the phone call, "I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." And she hung up the phone. "Hi Sakura. How was school?"

"Bad. Sasuke didn't talk to me all day."

"Why not?" She asked, giving her daughter a hug.

"Because remember how I told you I fixed Sasuke's cut with a band-aid?"

"Yes I remember Sakura."

"Well he got mad because our friends made fun of him because it was a girly band-aid."

"Oh so he got upset."

"Yeah exactly. And then he said nothing to me all day except for when he expressed his anger with me."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry honey." Sakura's mother said, hugging her daughter again.

"It's okay. Hey mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get me new band-aids? I'm running low as it is anyway."

"Alright. We'll pick up dinner too. Let's go baby."

"Cool!" Sakura said excitedly.

Sakura and her mother walked into the store. Sakura found the band-aid aisle.

"I'll look for band-aids mommy."

"Okay. I'll just be in the aisle over."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." And then Sakura went off to look for her perfect band-aids.

After a few minutes of searching Sakura found the perfect band-aids. She picked them up and ran to the next aisle to show her mother her band-aid choice.

"These are perfect!" Sakura pretty much yelled.

"Good. I got what I need too so let's go check out." So Sakura and her mother went to the check out line.

The next day at school Sakura sat happily at her desk. She knew Sasuke would probably still be upset but nothing could make her upset today. Not even Sasuke not talking to her because she was happy she fixed the original problem.

Sasuke played with Sakura at recess. He wasn't mad at her as much anymore. He still didn't like Sakura's girly band-aids.

"Tag! Sakura's it." Ino yelled as she tagged the pinkette.

"Fine." Sakura said starting to run after Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru.

"You can't tag me!" Sasuke teased.

"Oh yeah. Wanna bet?" So she ran as fast as she could. She went to tag him but ended up accidentally scratching him.

"Ow! Sakura you scratched me." Sasuke said.

"Eww and its bleeding." Ino said looking at Sasuke's cut.

"Here." Sakura said to Sasuke. "Follow me."

"If you're going to give me a band-aid I don't want one. Actually, to be completely honest, I don't really need one. I'll be fine."

"Just come on!" Sakura said yanking on his arm and leading him inside.

"There." She said as she put the band-aid on. And no, it is not a girly band-aid. I got new ones. They have dinosaurs on them."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Now come on. Let's go back out and play."

"Alright but since you hurt me, you're still it." Sasuke said.

"Fine but not for long." And then they ran outside to continue playing.

**Authors Note:** So I really sort of liked this one. I don't feel like it turned out to horribly. So yeah. You know how to do. But if you don't because this is the first story of mine that you read, I want you to review if you can or want to. So yeah! BYE!


End file.
